The things pain can do
by MontyG123
Summary: (Spoilers to Love Eater episode) After realizing her failures, Marinette breaks down, scared and unsure of what to do. She lost control, untill a certain blue haired guitarist came along...(Oneshot- might turn into a full story depending on feedback).


*******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within the miraculous franchise, This chapter also contains spoilers taking place after the episode "Love Eater" Thank you, and Enjoy***

* * *

**_Third person POV_**

Tired, overwhelmed, broken hearted and afraid.

These were all the emotions within Marinette Dupan-Chang. Never being let out, never being shown for the sake of her family, her friends, for the sake of her duty as Ladybug. For the sake of her own safety from Hawkmoth's control.

Being forced to put on a smile as her heart was breaking as she helplessly watched the boy she had loved for so long slip away from her. Never being able to truly feel or deal with these emotions, keeping them bottled up, pushing them away to the depths of her mind. Hoping her fears, her pain, her insecurities would eventually go away and leave her be.

But they didn't...

Instead they continued to grow and overflow until she could no longer keep them contained.

_"You okay Marinette?" _Asked Luka as he stopped and noticed the very troubled bluenette as she emerged from the park.

She looked up at him, gave her best smile, trying so desperately to look convincing.

"Yeah I'm fine..." she responded, but she was lying, even she knew she was lying. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, it was at that moment a sea- no- A hurricane of kept up emotions of fear, sadness, loneliness, and pain came all at once as she broke down in complete tears.

"Actually no! I'm not fine at all." she exclaimed, it was the first sentence she said that was truly honest. It had been a long time since she told the truth. Ever since she'd been given her miraculous, she's had to constantly make excuses and lies to everyone she's ever loved or cared for. Including her family and her best friend.

She cupped her face, shielding herself away in shame. As she acknowledged all her mistakes and failures.

Master Fu was missing,

Hawkmoth and Myura possibly having all the miraculous with the exception of hers.

And now, Adrian. The person whom she had fallen completely in love with...was in love with someone else. Like Kagami said before, they were made for each other..and even though they were friends, she wouldn't let anyone get in their way. Not even Marinette...They were meant to be together.

So she broke down and sobbed at this realization.

"I'm so tired Luka! Of all these responsibilities, of having to put up a front ALL the time! Of never being able to be who I truly am!" she cried as she continued to weep into the bluenette guitarist's chest, holding her tightly as he whispered to her softly:

"It's alright Marinette. You can tell me everything, or nothing if you prefer. You can be yourself with me, you know." he reassured her. She stood up to look into his eyes as he told her "Just yourself." With a sweet smile. Just before she threw herself into his arms once more, causing his bike and guitar to fall in the process.

He held her close, letting her cry as loud and as much as she wanted. Which was very much needed on her part. She cried for what felt like forever, he didn't complain. Not even in a joking way, he just closed his eyes and held her. When she finally stopped, she sniffled as she wiped her face, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Luka, Thank you so much for being here for me.. I really appreciate it.." she said as she looked away blushing. He couldn't help but smile as well. "No problem Marinette, besides you're always there for others, from the looks of it, it's about time someone's there for you." he said sweetly. Marinette blushed, she smiled half hearted.

He returned the smile before telling her "Well, I should probably get going. But if you need anything, I'm here for you Marinette." He said as he looked into here eyes, she blushed even deeper.

This entire day has been a rollercoaster, first it was a day of fun as she got to spend it with Adrian and Kagami, then it was a day of sorrow as she realized she was a bystander to their love, then fear as she realized Hawkmoth captured Master Fu because she wasn't focused. Now her true colors have come out.

She needed an escape, after everything she's been through, after everything she's done for Paris, she deserves it. She needed a break, a sense of relief.

She stared into Luka's eyes longingly. She knew the risks, but she didn't care, she can afford to be wreckless at least once. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his, putting so much passion and pain into the kiss.

Luka's eye's went wide in shock, this has been something he's fantasized about for a while now, ever since he met the kind and beautiful girl, it was like her melody kept playing over and over in his heart. One that no matter how hard he tried, he could never play a melody as beautiful as Marinette. Now here she was kissing him, colliding like a perfect symphony. He closed his eyes and let the music take over.

They wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other tight, neither wanting to let go. At that moment time was non-existent, an idea popped into Luka's mind, as he licked Marinette's lip's, asking her for entrance. She had never done this before, but she gladly granted it, she trusted him. Soon their tongues rolled over each other, battling for dominance. Luka won however not without a little struggle, proving Marinette not to be an easy conquest. Not that he ever believed she would be.

Eventually, they pulled away. Both taking deep breathes of air, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled lovingly at each other. Both of their faces bright red.

"Eh hehe..Sorry, I don't know what got into me." Said Marinette as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear while laughing nervously. "It's okay, I don't mind..." he said, softly. Marinette giggled as her face was once again bright read at his statement. "W-Well, Thank you Luka for everything. It's nice to know I can be myself with someone finally."

Luka smiled, "I'll always be here for you." he said. Marinette smiled, "Well..I should probably get going now. It was nice to see you." She said, "It was _really _nice to see you too Marinette." he replied, they both smiled, Luka leaned in and gave her another kiss on the lips. Marinette smiled even wider against Luka's lips, she had never felt so happy before. Although apart of her wished she could be doing this with Adrian, but she knew that would be unfair to Kagami. She needed to move on.

Who could treat her better than Luka? That fact that he went to kiss her again meant the world to her. She felt a familiar smark in her heart. She was confused and unsure, but for the first time in a long time, she didn't care. She kissed him back with so much passion, they were so addicted to each other they couldn't stop.

When they pulled away from each other, neither of them could breathe. They looked into each other's eyes as they panted out of breath. Luka put on his helmet, and got in his bike. "I'll see you around Marinette." He said as he rode off in the distance, she watched, still feeling his warmth and his taste lingering against her. She smiled sweetly at him.

She wasn't sure what this encounter meant for their relationship, or what the future would hold for her. But honestly, she couldn't wait to find out on her own terms.

**_The End_**

* * *


End file.
